cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Batarians (list)
Members of the batarian species appearing or mentioned on CDN. Contemporary * Abad Sam-mel - slaver, state intelligence operative * Abron Gral’thub - minister of the interior, Hegemony * Abronak Dil-lar - murder victim, Anhur * Agrachi Brabsocan - former intelligence operative, criminal * Albraik Odama - member of the Camalan Grusto, originator of a fad wherein false facial hair is worn. * Aranu Livn’et - selected to be Esiv of the Kalnekh religion * Arkoztemates - governor of Xamdos * Ashtor Sam'klar - criminal, Crimson Chains * Baram Har-Rok - Valkarin Gar'sha * Barkut Ghurnack - author, bullshitter (see: Badass Barkut) * Bozak Mal-larik - crime boss on Cartagena (see: Caratacus Catuvel) * Brazik Il-tara - recognized High Archon of the shenzaw ''order of warrior-monks * Esarkhad Adar - Captain of the Crimson Suns * Ferem Baccath - former intelligence operative * Gartak Had'irakh - member of the Last Gasp * Go'jirik Gesh'graa - murder victim on Red Sky Colony * Goronak Ilorik - Special Intervention Unit, former Aptorian Guard * Goronak Kolso - warlord, Nemean Abyss * Goronak Krush'Ov - politician, Hegemony * Goronak nabKohor * Goronak Nar’Narnar - reporter, Bur'eche Broadcast News * Goronak Ruush'ek - adoptive father/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Goronak Xerbonix - novelist * Igmar Lognek - noblewoman, Confederacy Na'Hesit representative to Turvess. * Isha Ruush'ek - adoptive mother/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Jahl'uden - Na'Hesit councilor, Confederacy * Jarak Shar'Teil - HV personality, amateur comedian (see: The Life Egregious) * Jemak - governor of Kloro * Joral nabOrcas - Member of the Crimson Chains * Julmoth Ran'Obhol * Kangarm - Omegan gang leader * Karok Bar-Shamel - one of the original founding ''gar'sha * Kharog Ab'arohth - notorious pirate and slaver * Kholya Ran'obhal - Nos Astra Police Department * Kramen Soth’mal - "uncle" to Ferem Baccath * Lahkel Seiro'tah - member of Camalan Grusto * Lavakh'bah Pactova - freelancer and smuggler * Madek nab’Kohor - diplomat, The High Republic of Orozvhad * Makshi Ruush'ek - adoptive brother/master of Tayunji Ruush'ek * Mano'har-Mohak Vorkhet Jagdish-Dasharathak IX - exiled hereditary ruler of Greklon * Mano'har-Mohak Vorkhet Jagdish-Dasharathak X - governor of Greklon, abolitionist * Marl Delmoth - Camalan diplomatic liaison * Mat’othon Grob - government official, Hegemony * Mekan of Omega * Mekk Raksha - author, anthropologist * Melek Ib-bar - current leader of the Crimson Chains faction based on Lorek * Naeyis “Three Eye” Calh’Hao - commanding officer of ''Bara'Seau'' * Nakalaxi Lorgrek - slaver (known as Kalla) * Nel’Tarras Tilshan - Hegemony diplomat * Obterian Turnonav - ill-fated criminal * Odar Gro'Habbon - governor of Chresk * Peri’Nah Naihn - General, Pan-Wual’H Defence Detachment * Rahab Had’desh - representative, Confederate Arms Manufacture * Rakan Abh’Nahuul - Grand Marshal, Khar’shan High Command, Hegemony * Rasokan Ne'Vist - Down on his luck middle manager * Rendak Bol’Koron - crime boss on Cartagena (see: Caratacus Catuvel) * Rina Bar'Utae - commanding officer, KHDV Ban'Is'Laoe * Tew're Narak - Na'Hesit Councilor, Confederacy * Tolyx Caralat - actor. See: Infiltrator: REBORN * Tonnis Gorek - slaver * Torq - businessman, Torq's House of Furniture * Uana Gan'Xerek - Ub'Hesit Councilor, Confederacy * Vulsen Khor’Shanak - failed pirate turned pilgrim Historical * Alrik Il-Khan - Grand Executor, Camala * Dasegar Alto - governor of Eldraam * Goronak Kal'Doth - warlord, founder of Vonskar Coalition * Raulsh'Hag'ar - infamous despot Category:Batarians